


interregnum

by outlier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, Collars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Handcuffs, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, bottom!Alex, top!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: Life, as Lena well knew, was unpredictable.Written for the (2018) Annual Femslash Kink Meme. Prompt: Alex/Lena, anal with strap-on, top!Lena. It's exactly what it says on the bin.





	interregnum

Life, as Lena well knew, was unpredictable. It came with murderous mothers, megalomaniac siblings, hidden and contorted family ties, duplicitous superheroes, possessed friends, alien threats to all of humanity, and more than its fair share of disappointment.

Then again, it came with surprises, too, like the gorgeous woman currently naked and handcuffed in her bed.

She hadn't intended to enter into a torrid affair with the sister of one of her best friends, but there they were. She certainly hadn’t intended to be kept a secret, but there she was, apparently. Alex Danvers wasn’t “ready to get into another relationship.” Alex Danvers wasn’t “ready for Kara to know.” Alex Danvers didn’t “usually do things like this.” Alex Danvers had all sorts of thoughts about herself until Lena put her on her knees, and then, well… they’d had to have a bit of a crisis of self-perception. It had involved an incalculable number of blushes, a bottom lip on the brink of being gnawed raw, wide eyes forever brimming with trepidation, and several weeks of countering each new challenge with a demonstration of just how very wrong Alex was when she tried to argue that the way she went weak when Lena put her in her place was an aberration.

By the time Lena got her in a collar, they had reached an understanding. At least, Lena had thought they had, but for some reason, the same woman who was more than happy to have Lena’s shins pinning her arms to the bed as Lena made a home for herself on her face wasn’t comfortable enough to sign on as her plus one for the L-Corp Charity Gala.

It wasn’t that she was angry. It was just that if sex was going to be the basis of their relationship, then so be it. She wouldn’t waste her time planning out dates and fretting over the perfect holiday gift. She would, however, craft incredibly explicit texts about just what she was expecting and send them to Alex on a night when she was at Kara’s for pizza and a movie. She’d send her a picture of the cock she was going to use, slung low around her hips and gripped tight in her free hand. She’d send her a link to instructions on how to make sure she was prepared, and the tracking number for the relevant supplies she’d ordered. She’d point her to an app she’d had specially developed for this purpose, with a countdown timer already in progress. She’d make promises about just how hard she’d make Alex come when she buried her cock in Alex’s ass, and throw in an artful picture of her breasts just for fun.

Alex was positively edible when she was embarrassed. She imagined her picking up her phone at the sound of the text, seeing Lena’s name, seeing the contents. She hoped she’d sat there the rest of the night, wet enough that she could have taken three fingers with ease, thinking about what she was going to give to Lena.

She may have sent another photo later that night, of her own fingers shiny and wet. It’d been a very enjoyable thought.

And now, here she was, home from a long day at the office to find a pretty girl in her bed, kneeling, knees spread and with her hands already cuffed.

“What a treat.” She’d meant for it to have a bit of edge, but she’d found it dulled by the surge of delight she couldn’t quite tamp down.

Alex tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, that mix of skeptical and suspicious that had always colored her expression. At least, it had when directed at her. It stung a little less with the unsuppressed splash of coquette, and almost not at all with the measure of a small, shy smile. “I was under the impression I was expected.”

Lena found expectations were best when tempered.

“Come, say hello.” She beckoned Alex over, and Alex shuffled to the side of the bed. She met her there, fingers sifting through the short hair at the nape of her neck. New growth prickled against the side of her hand. She’d have it shaved freshly with a straight-razor every day if Alex would only allow her to pamper her that way, but she wouldn’t.

Alex Danvers apparently wasn’t prepared to allow her anything more than this, a moment hidden away.

Alex made a soft sound of pleasure as Lena’s nails dug into her.

“Did you do as I asked?”

Color bloomed across Alex’s cheeks. Her gaze dropped as she nodded, shy beyond the fact that she was naked and in cuffs, ready for whatever way Lena decided to put her to use.

“Perfect,” Lena said, leaving behind the imprint of her lips in red lipstick on Alex’s cheek. “I’m going to take a shower. You’ll wait here for me.”

It wasn’t a question and didn’t need a reply, but she watched for a moment, something within her soothing at the small nod of the head she received. At it, she slid a hand along Alex’s thigh, delighting, as always, in the way the muscle flexed beneath her touch. Her touch continued, slipping between Alex’s legs and into the slick of her pussy. “Perfect,” she said again, finding her wet and ready. She found her clit, stroked - watched Alex falter in her pleasure, back arching and eyes slipping closed - and pulled away.

She sucked her fingers into her mouth, pleased with the way Alex’s eyes followed her. Pleased even more so with the way she licked her lips as if hungry for a taste of herself.

On impulse, she decided to share. Alex’s lips parted under hers. She accepted the brush of Lena’s tongue but then surged into her, not yet settled into the space where she knew to wait for permission before taking something for herself. Lena didn’t chastise. Instead she bit down on her lower lip just hard enough to sting and waited for Alex to settle. She left her with her lips stained red with lipstick, and entertained herself with the thought that she’d see it smeared across her sheets before the night was through.

She left the door to the en-suite open. From her position, Alex wouldn’t be able to see but she would be able to hear. She didn’t linger but she didn’t hurry, pulling her hair up high on her head so it wouldn’t get wet even though the gathering steam would take away some of the way it’d been tamed. She imagined Alex struggling to hear the slight variations produced by the way her body disturbed the flow of water - the steady beat of a shower unoccupied, the heavy splash of a body being rinsed, the trickle of water as the valve closed. Alex didn’t like being made to wait, but she tolerated it beautifully. Lena wondered if it was an occupational by-product, knowing she’d come back to her to find Alex with her shoulders held straight and an expectant cant to her chin. Maybe it was, or maybe it was just her.

Wet skin didn’t always take well to leather, so she waited a bit, silent as the light outside dwindled away into darkness. She took a moment to savor thoughts of the evening to come, running through fantasies she’d built a thousand times over. It was possibly her imagination, but she thought she heard Alex shift in response to the jingle of buckles as she slid into the harness she’d selected for the night. It was sturdy and snug in a way she hoped left no doubts about her intentions.

From the way Alex swallowed hard when she saw her, it appeared its message was conveyed. Or maybe it was the cock she’d settled into place that had caught Alex’s attention, not her most impressive but not her smallest either. The look of trepidation was back. She’d handle it when the time came, but for the moment she took in the nervous rise and fall of Alex’s shoulders with a hunger of her own.

She kept the collar in her bedside table. They never needed it anywhere else. She’d never found herself invited to Alex’s apartment and when she’d pushed, gently but determinedly, Alex had blushed and refused to meet her eyes and mumbled that Kara sometimes dropped by without warning and she couldn’t, not where Kara might see. So it lived with her, a well-crafted marvel she’d picked out herself. If they were both going to be tucked away and hidden from view, then they’d glory in their exile together.

“Do you want this?” she asked, holding the thick leather collar in the palm of her hand like the offering it was.

Alex’s jaw tightened the way it always did at this hurdle, this open admission of what she wanted. “I do,” she said finally, a little curtly, as if it was lingering defiance and not shame.

“And you know what to say when you don’t want it any longer?”

“I do.”

“What do you say, Alex? What’s your word?”

For a moment, Alex looked away. The word came softly, as if even now, before its use mattered, Alex wanted to hold it back. “Black.” 

The collar was made of pliable yet sturdy leather, soft enough to mold to the contours of her neck. It was an inch and a half wide, with D-rings at the front and the sides, and slid into place with a cinch like a belt. She bent her head when Lena placed it against the front of her neck, giving her easy access to her nape, and it made something sharp and lovely swell up inside of Lena. Even though she slid the prong through the hole that had been gouged by use, she still slid her fingers underneath to check the fit. There wasn’t much give, the fit snug by design, but she could manage to work her fingers beneath it.

“You’re all mine now,” she murmured, the guidance of her fingers under Alex’s chin drawing her face up so their eyes could meet. Alex, with her beautifully expressive face and her even more beautifully expressive eyes, settled into acceptance like the press of a firm thumb into soft wax. “This is as kind as I’ll be, do you understand? You’re here tonight to be used in any way I see fit.”

Alex, who was always quieter than Lena would have liked, nodded her head silently.

She tapped her fingers twice against Alex’s cheek in warning. “I asked you if you understand.” 

“I understand,” Alex said, with a tremble in her voice that settled itself in Lena’s core.

“I was pleased to find you here--” Lena brought her hands to Alex’s breasts and squeezed, drawing the edge of her short nails down the skin and leaving red trails in her wake-- “waiting for me so obediently, even knowing what I’m going to do to you.”

She brought her lips to the curve of Alex’s neck, just above the edge of her collar. The touch remained light, unlike the way she drew Alex’s nipples between her fingers and tightened her grip. She’d discovered it early, the way Alex would get lost in the ache of pressure and the sting of her nipples rolled in an unforgiving pinch. In the back of her mind, Lena had plans for the future, saw visions of shiny silver clamps digging into sensitive skin, and the bounce and sway of their chain as she put Alex on all fours and fucked her. Not immediately, not yet, because there were many stops along the path before Alex would be ready. For now it was fingers and teeth, and Lena’s breath hot against the shell of Alex’s ear.

“A little bit more. Can you take it for me?”

She sucked hard beneath her ear, hard enough to threaten a mark, and drew her teeth along the flesh just above Alex’s collar. When Alex drew in a desperate breath, she continued down further, taking a nipple between her teeth and biting down. Her free hand slid down, between and under her cuffed hands, and teased at Alex’s clit before drawing back to deliver a stinging slap between her legs, and yes. From the way Alex had jolted against her, she would say she was sufficiently ready.

For the sake of symmetry, she moved her teeth to Alex’s other nipple and didn’t leave until she’d left the skin hot to the touch.

When she pulled away, she was breathing nearly as hard as Alex, whose chest was flushed and her eyes glazed. Lena could hear the clink of the chain as her hands twisted around one another and she reached down, hooking a finger around the chain and drawing Alex’s hands up.

“Do you know why I told you to put these on?” she asked, nipping at the pad of Alex’s forefinger.

“No.”

“Because I like to see you struggle.” She drew Alex’s finger into her mouth, scraped along its length with her tongue, and set it free. “Well, I like to see you give in once you realize it’s useless.”

The words drew another spark of confused defiance. It flickered and faded when Lena’s hand found the inside of her thigh, rubbing back and forth in a way that drew the edge of her thumb against the join of Alex’s labia with feather-light pressure.

“You know why you’re here tonight.” She said the words for the way the blush settled along Alex’s cheekbones, and was rewarded as it did. “Tell me why.”

With her free hand, she scratched lightly at the nape of Alex’s neck, a teasing trap poised to snap shut.

“You want to fuck me,” Alex managed after a moment, unable to meet Lena’s eyes.

“Yes, I’m going to fuck you.” She kissed her, the touch incongruously soft. “But that’s not all, is it?” she asked, still so close that their lips brushed with every word.

Alex shivered. “No.”

“What are you going to give me, Alex?”

The words earned her a whimper, short and tremulous. She slid the hand between Alex’s legs up just a bit further, letting Alex’s wetness coat the back of her thumb.

“You… you want…”

“I know what I want. Tell me what you’re going to give me.”

She could feel the tension gathered along Alex’s shoulders and the back of her neck, shame compounding into arousal at the prospect of saying the words aloud.

The words, when they came, were quiet and drenched in mortification and accompanied by a visible tremble. “I’m going to let you have my ass.”

“That’s right,” Lena said, and couldn’t stifle the pride in her voice. She kissed Alex again, this time until they were both breathless. “That’s my good girl.” She brought her hand around and drew the base of her thumb against Alex’s cheekbone, waited patiently until Alex’s eyes met hers, then asked a question to which she already knew the answer. “Has anyone ever had it before?”

Alex’s blush traveled to the tips of her ears. “No,” she said in a whisper, eyelids fluttering shut.

“Then you’ll probably want to make sure my cock is nice and wet.”

She saw only a hint of the surprise on Alex’s face before she gave way to the pressure of Lena’s hand, returned to the back of her neck. Midway, with Alex’s lips just shy of the head of her cock, Lena changed her mind. She curled her fingers into Alex’s hair and pulled, and Alex’s back arched with a low moan. She held her like that as she settled onto the bed, then used her grip to turn Alex’s face up toward hers.

“On your knees.”

The words landed as intended. Alex slid to the floor and up between her spread legs, bound hands finding Lena’s cock instinctively. This was something Lena had taught her over the course of long evenings, unstinting until Alex learned exactly what she liked. “Slowly,” she cautioned, a warning that Alex wasn’t allowed to get lost in it. That Lena wanted to see her eyes, and to watch as she was enveloped and held.

She wove one hand in Alex’s hair and rested the other behind her, a signal that she wasn’t in a hurry, and watched as Alex lazily kissed her way down the side of her shaft and back up. She was good with her mouth no matter how she used it, and looked like she wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed or proud every time Lena said so. It was something Lena hadn’t expected, something that, with only a little nurturing, had blossomed. Then again, under the hardened shell of no-nonsense secret agent seethed a desperate desire to please, and in this, she excelled.

It was sometimes disorienting to know they were one and the same. DEO Director Alex Danvers threw herself into danger with a disturbing recklessness, always ready to sacrifice whatever it took. She was prickly and fierce and brave in the face of what were usually overwhelming odds, unwilling to turn back even when she was clearly overmatched. But, she was this, too, with her soft eyes and her soft lips and her tongue soft against the head of Lena’s cock, soft as she drew it up the length of her shaft, and looked at her like she wanted nothing more than to see Lena looking back at her with approval. And Lena couldn’t think about her like that, not without an unsettling pain that settled deep in her chest. She couldn’t think about her like that without feeling the stir of an inescapable yearning, and Lena knew better than to let herself be weak like that with someone who had hadn’t given her reason to be.

“A little more,” she said, and pulled Alex forward. “Show me how much you can take.”

She let herself get lost in the soft, wet sounds of Alex’s mouth on her cock and the way Alex’s hair sifted through her fingers, soft and thick. She let Alex get lost too, eyes closed and lips shiny and swollen, the lipstick kiss Lena had left on her cheek rippling as she sucked. When Alex pulled free, a little breathless, and looked up at her with that expression that let Lena know she was dying to get fucked, Lena almost,  _ almost  _ accomodated her. There’d be no harm, a seductive voice said, in bending Alex over the side of the bed, stepping in behind her, and letting her take her cock.

But, no. She had bigger plans that that.

“Enough,” Lena said, letting go of Alex’s hair and sliding her fingers through the D-ring on the front of her collar. She pulled, gently but firmly, and Alex followed until she was on the bed again. “Hands and knees.”

She left her there with the intention of gathering the rest of the things she’d need but paused, caught by the line of Alex’s back, the sway of her breasts, and her face in profile. It would have made for a lovely picture, but they hadn’t talked about those kinds of things and she wasn’t going to push, not with Alex slipping into the kind of headspace that might not allow her to say no.

“A little more,” she said, laying her hand on the inside of Alex’s thigh, gratified when she shifted without further instruction. With her knees just that little bit farther apart, she was unveiled, labia flushed and slick with arousal.

The gathering could wait for a bit, Lena decided.

“Look at you,” she said, pushing down an impulse to leave the imprint of her hand scattered red across the curve of Alex’s ass. “Right where you belong.”

If she’d been a tad more prepared, she would have had everything she needed already out and ready for use. It didn’t hurt, though, to make them both wait. Besides, everything was lined up neatly in the drawer apportioned for that use. She slipped on the black nitrile gloves and grabbed a strip of condoms and the bottle of lube. Those she deposited at the foot of the bed, and settled herself in front of Alex.

She worked two fingers underneath the collar and tugged, drawing it tight against the artery running along the other side of Alex’s neck. It earned her a hard swallow and the fluttering of eyelids, until a low, quiet  _ look at me _ drew Alex’s eyes to her own.

“I’ll use this finger,” she said, brushing her forefinger against Alex’s lips before bringing her middle finger to join it and doing it again, “and then I’ll use this one. When you’ve learned to take them both, I’ll give you more.”

The lightest touch and Alex’s mouth opened for her. She slid her fingers in, the wet heat slightly dulled by the material of her gloves, but the sight of it just as lovely. The impulse arose and she indulged it, fucking Alex’s mouth with a slow, steady thrust. She tightened her grip on the collar and felt the steady, quick thump of Alex’s pulse accelerate. “And it will come to you when you least expect it, the memory of being in my bed, wearing my collar, while I worked you open until you were ready to take my cock.”

She pulled her fingers free with a pop, drew her tongue along Alex’s bottom lip, and used her hold on her collar to draw Alex’s face down until it was pressed against the sheets. “Stay,” she said, as she slid off the bed and then back on and the temptation was there again. It would take no effort at all to slide her cock into Alex’s slick pussy, to fuck her until she buried her face in the mattress and screamed.

Restraint could be so tedious.

Though she wasn’t ready for it yet, she tore open one of the little plastic squares and rolled a condom onto her cock. Better to go ahead and be prepared, she decided, not sure if she’d have the wherewithal to wait later. Curiosity and desire beckoned and she deserved a reward, so she allowed herself one. It was a only a slight detour, and the picture before her so lovely. Surely no one would begrudge her, and Alex took her fingers so well. It’d be so easy to curl them just so, but that wasn’t the point. The cuffs clicked as Alex resettled, sighing back into the slow, lazy thrust of Lena’s fingers in her pussy. The black gloves, already slick from her mouth, grew even more so. Slick enough that, for a moment, she considered using Alex’s own arousal to guide her way, but that hadn’t been the plan.

She pressed her other hand to the small of Alex’s back, holding her in place as she withdrew.

“Color,” she demanded, popping the top on the bottle of lube.

Alex shifted, her cheek sliding against the sheet as she sought a position that would let her see behind her. “Green,” she said, cuffed hands outstreched in front of her and drawn into loose fists.

She coated her fingers with lube, dropped the bottle, and brushed her thumb over Alex’s hole. She traced the contours of it, pressed gently but firmly, and wondered what Alex would have done if she’d used her tongue instead. “And now?”

“Green.”

Another press, with enough force behind it that she felt Alex begin to open. She kept her like that, rocking her thumb back and forth, a progression of millimeters, until Alex shifted restlessly, impatient. Ready enough for more, Lena decided, and replaced her thumb with her forefinger and slid the tip inside. Alex made a soft noise of surprise and she had to bite back a moan, because Alex was so tight around her. So very tight, and now Lena had yet another piece of her that she’d never given anyone else. She might be a secret, but she wouldn’t be one that could be forgotten.

She allowed Alex a moment to adjust before sliding in to the base of her knuckle in one slow, steady move because Alex, ever ambitious, enjoyed a challenge. Over the corner of Alex’s shoulder, she could see her face. For a moment, her brows drew together and her lips drew back, as if she wanted to make a sound but her mind couldn’t settle on what it would be. She turned into the sheets, drew them between her teeth, and hissed a breath into them, and Lena felt unaccountably proud.

“That’s it,” she said, surprised by the unsteady quality of her own voice. “That’s all of it for now. Breath. Relax.”

Alex nodded, eyes tightly closed, and Lena imagined her lipstick kiss being burned into the sheets.

“What’s your color?”

This time, the word was a low growl. “Green.”

For the moment, she was content. She put her free hand against the small of Alex’s back again and traced a soothing path with her thumb. When the grip on her finger eased and Alex’s eyelids fluttered open again, she began to move. Her passage was tight but smooth, made easy by the lube, and Lena took her time. She edged a bit to the side, far enough to make it easier to draw her other hand down and between Alex’s legs, and pressed a finger against her clit.

“I did promise you’d enjoy this,” she said as she began to rub a light, slow path up against her.

Alex bit back a whimper and Lena edged her middle finger against her forefinger and used the moment of distraction to slip inside. There was a moment of resistance, a breath drawn in suddenly and sharply, and perhaps she could have gone more slowly but it was done now. Alex had opened for her, taken her in, with a jolt of the hips and a palm slapped flat against the mattress. She slid in until she saw the splayed palm start to curl again and stopped, leaning down to press a kiss alongside Alex’s spine.

“You’re doing so well,” she said softly, and felt Alex relax under her lips at the words. She began to move her finger over Alex’s clit again, slowly and purposefully, until Alex was drawing in deep breaths, trembling on the edge of orgasm, and restless against the stretch of Lena’s fingers. Her hips moved back of their own volition, taking Lena in a bit more deeply, and Lena drew in the rich scent of Alex’s arousal and the taste of her sweat light against her lips, and began to fuck her in slow, smooth strokes.

She sometimes made Alex ask for permission before she was allowed to come, but she hadn’t required it for this. Nonetheless, Alex looked back at her, eyes wide as Lena continued to work against her, into her, drawing her ever closer to that edge. Her fingers moved freely now, even as Alex’s hole started to tighten around her as orgasm drew ever closer, and Lena waited, unaware she was holding her breath, to see what Alex would do.

“Please,” Alex said, swallowing hard against her collar, and her face was flushed and her eyes bright. “Lena, please.”

She licked her lips and could almost taste the words on her tongue. “Please what?”

“Please let me--” her words broke against a short, sharp moan as Lena’s fingers twisted inside of her. “Please let me come.”

Something unfurled inside of her. She wanted to dig her teeth into Alex’s flesh and leave her mark, or to keep her there, begging for completion, until they both went mad.

“I’m not finished with you. Take another, and then I’ll let you ask me again.”

Alex nodded, moaned out a nearly indecipherable promise, and drew her hands up to dig into her hair as Lena pressed a third finger deep inside her. It was a tight fit, and Lena drew her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard as she watched Alex open to take her.

She pushed into her again and again, flushed from her own exertion, as Alex’s back arched and her fingers pulled at her own hair. “Please,” Alex tried again, and got caught on the word, saying it over and over again.

Lena took pity on her. “Come for me,” she said, permission and plea twined together.

A few seconds later, Alex did. She went stiff, wrists digging painfully into the cuffs. She shuddered and called Lena’s name and Lena stilled against her, stilled inside her, and let Alex ride it out to its fullest. After, she could see that Alex wanted to collapse, that she was on the verge of slipping down onto her belly, so she took her hand from between her legs and slid her fingers free, stretched out, and snagged an abandoned pillow. She worked it under Alex’s hips, stripped away her gloves, and eased her down onto it.

“You did such a good job for me. I knew you would,” she said as she searched for and found the abandoned bottle of lube. She laid it aside again once her cock was slick with it and inched up between Alex’s spread legs. The sheets were already a loss, smeared with lipstick and lube and sweat, so she wiped her hands clean on them and settled in against Alex’s back, her cock nestled against her ass. She slid her hands up along Alex’s ribs until her fingers were pressed into the sides of her breasts, and kissed a pathway along her spine that followed. In her light grip, Alex’s ribs expanded and contracted in short, deep breaths. Her bound hands fell back to the mattress, and she settled, pliable and louche.

The cuffs had left angry, red grooves in Alex’s wrists, and as much as a part of Lena revelled in the marks, it hadn’t been her intention. She should have anticipated it and wouldn’t make the mistake again. Already she was picturing thick leather cuffs to match Alex’s collar, with ascending lengths of chain she could latch between them. They could put a hook in the wall and she could wrap the chain around it and keep Alex on tiptoes as she lingered over her breasts. She could leave her a picture of bitemarks and bruises, and not touch her pussy until she begged.

But that was the future and this was now. She brought a hand to the mattress for support, slid the other under the back of Alex’s collar, and drew her up on her elbows.

“You’re not done,” she said, and pressed her teeth to the back of Alex’s shoulder. Like earlier, it was a declaration and not a question, but she watched, waited, and was rewarded with an accepting nod.

She let go of the collar and pushed back onto her knees. With a little urging, Alex drew her knees up under herself, with the pillow canting her hips up and back. Lena wrapped a hand around her cock, shuffled into position, and sank inside in a single smooth thrust.

“Oh, fuck,” Alex moaned, low and breathless in a way that settled warmly in Lena’s chest.

It was hypnotic, watching the way Alex took her cock. She kept her strokes long and slow and Alex, still boneless beneath her, swayed into the bedding with each one. Occasionally she’d pause, find the lube, and drizzle just a bit more, as much for Alex as for the slick, wet sound that accompanied each thrust. Despite all of her planning and all of her fantasies, she hadn’t been entirely sure what to expect. The evening, though, had fallen outside of her expectations, beyond them, in a way she didn’t want to examine too closely because to do so would remind her of all of the things she wasn’t allowed to have.

Instead, she dug her fingers into Alex’s hips and quickened her pace until she felt the strain of it in her core and her thighs. It roused Alex from her satisfied stupor, and she pushed up onto her elbows and knees in concert with the changed angle. Lena stretched forward, worked her fingers under Alex’s collar one more time, and held tight. It pulled Alex’s head back, forced her back into a deeper bow, and made her ass arch up even higher, and Lena had to plant a foot against the mattress to keep from toppling over. The slap of skin against skin echoed loudly, and she’d meant to be gentle, but the thought lingered, insidious, that she was good enough for this but apparently not for more.

Regret could come later. Now, Alex was whimpering in time with each stroke, and she needed to finish her off, needed to make her come so hard that this night would be seared into her memory. It was a bit awkward, slipping her other hand between Alex’s legs once again, and she couldn’t manage finesse with the pace she was keeping, but it was enough. Alex ground against her fingers and thrust back against her cock. She came with a muttered curse and a strangled  _ please _ , and Lena kept hold of her collar as Alex trembled and keened. She held it until Alex had taken the full measure of her orgasm, drawn out by the tight pull on her throat, and until the tension left her and she was boneless again.

Alex drew in a deep, shuddering breath when Lena drew her fingers free of the collar. Her head dropped down to rest on her hands, and she shivered and twitched until Lena followed her down, pressing close to her back.

She saw the glitter of tears on Alex’s lashes and fumbled with the collar’s buckle. It had happened before when Alex found herself overwhelmed, an overflow of emotion. The first time it’d happened, Lena had been terrified, paralyzed at the thought that she’d done something so very wrong, so very unacceptable, that it had left Alex in tears. She knew better now, that it meant only that Alex needed to be held and soothed, so she worked free the collar and set it aside. She pressed soft kisses to the now bare flesh, murmured reassurances, and covered Alex’s hands with her own.

When Alex’s breathing slowed to normal, she slowly, carefully pulled her cock free.

“I think we need a bath,” she said, combing her fingers through Alex’s messy hair. “Join me when you’re ready.”

The tub was half filled when Alex peered shyly around the bathroom door. She’d undone her cuffs and Lena had put away her harness, and they looked at one another for a moment, stripped bare.

“You’re beautiful,” Lena said without quite meaning to, and closed the distance between them to draw Alex into a kiss.

“I want to shower first,” Alex said when she pulled away, still shy, “and then I’ll join you.”

Lena nodded, laid a hand against her cheek. “I’ll wait,” she said, and kissed her again.


End file.
